For example, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1-3, a shock-absorbing member is provided between a door trim of a side door and a door inner panel, as an occupant protective measure in case of a vehicle collision from a side, so that collision energy may be absorbed when the shock-absorbing member is crushed and deformed by a collision load at the time of the vehicle side collision.
The shock-absorbing member whose one side is opened, is made of appropriate synthetic resin material, and is formed in an angulated cylinder shape, for example, a rectangular tube. For example, a side portion on the opening side of the shock-absorbing member is arranged on a portion corresponding to a necessary part on a back face of the door trim, i.e., a seated occupant's waist, a shoulder section, etc., and an end wall thereof is provided so as to face a door inner panel and be close to a face thereof.
In the configuration, when the door inner panel is deformed toward a vehicle interior side at time of a vehicle side collision, the shock-absorbing member is crushed and deformed in an axis direction between the door trim and the door inner panel, so that the collision energy thereof may be absorbed.